chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Roleplay:Red Alert X (COMPLETED!)
This is a private rolplay between Gurahk and ZekeKnight, and first roleplay in the Maverick Hunter series. Plot It is the year 20XX, and technology involving human/mobian-like robots has flourished. These robots--known as "Reploids"--are able to think and act on their own accord. However, over time, these machines had begun to corrupt themselves, and purpetrating crimes against mankind and Mobians. These evil Reploids--also known as Mavericks--were causing nothing but chaos for the planet Mobius. As a result, many groups were formed to deal with these criminal reploids. The most famous were the Maverick Hunters, who fought valiently against the Mavericks and bring them to justice. However, at the same time, an illegal band of Bounty Hunters knwon as Red Alert began to complete with the Maverick Hunetrs on a professional level. But one day, a key member of Red Alert made the decision to leave the group. This decision would changes destiny forever. And theus, a new battle began.... Characters *X the Hedgehog *Zero the Hedgehog *Axl the Fox *Alia the Hedgehog *Nana the Echidna *Iris the Hedgehog *Cinnamon the Cat *Red the Hedgehog *Mecha Scorpio *General the Wolf *Colonel the Hedgehog *Slash Beast *Frost Walrus *Magma Dragoon *Jet Stingray *Mattrex *The Skiver Roleplay Chapter 1: Give 'em the Axl! Nana: Censors indicate a Maverick signature. Abel City Sector 25-East. X: But that's right near the trashed highway. Why would Mavericks want to attack there of all places? Zero: -shrugs- X: Alia? Alia: It does seem strange for Mavericks to attack such a place... X: Zero, I think this would be your department. Zero: -nods- I'm on it. -goes to ready his weapon- Iris: Zero..... Zero: Hm? Iris: Be careful.... Zero: It's just another Maverick, I'll be fine. Iris: I hope so.... Meanwhile.... (ABEL CITY SECTOR 25-EAST) ???: (hovering/flying therough teh air then stops on teh highway and looks around) Phew! So far so good! No one to stop me or bring me back! Zero: -arrives on top of a building- Hmm... Wonder where is this Maverick? ???: (feels a rumbling as he starts running off) Now what?! (he sees a Mechaniloid known as Mecha Scorpio land down) ???: Aww, fuck me! Zero: Aha! There it is! -jumps down to attack the Mechaniloid- ???: Huh?! Mecha Scorpio: (throws firearms from its tail) Zero: -evades and jumps to slash at its tail- Mecha Scorpio: (slashes with his pincers) Zero: -evades and slashes at them- Mecha Scorpio: (totally defenseless) ???:....(slowly starts to dash away while they're distracted) Zero: -slashes at its head, finishing it- Hmph! Nana: (through intercom) Zero! After that Reploid! I have a feeling he knows something about what's going on here. ???: (jumping up a tall building) Zero: Got it! -pursues the Reploid- (when Zero gets up, the Reploid isn't there, instead his ex-girlfriend holds a pistol to his head) "Layer;" Don't move! Zero: -grits his teeth, immediately recognizing "Layer"- You...BITCH!!! -quickly slices the pistol's barrel off and grabs "her" arm and pulls it hard the opposing way around "her" back- Think I should teach you the feeling...of being STABBED IN THE FUCKING BACK, WHORE!!!!! "Layer:" (pulls out another pistol and starts shooting) Zero: -takes the hand that's holding the pistol and crushes it with extreme anger and vengence, then slams "Layer"'s face down on the ground- What's the matter, bitch?! What happened to Dynamo, hmm? "Layer:" Ugh....Dynamo....? Zero: -shocked- ...Who the hell are you?! "Layer:" Damn....ya got me....(turns back to the Reploid Zero was chasing) Zero: -seething with anger- Oh there's some things I gotta learn you, boy. But right now, I need information about that Maverick I just destroyed. ???: Alright, alright! Get off me and I'll tell ya everything! Zero: -growls, but gets off of him- ???: (gets up) That thing ya trashed was actually a Mechaniloid that Red obviously sent to get me! Zero: Red? As in Red Alert? That vigilante group of wannabe Maverick Hunters? ???: Just them! And I was their best guy...till I left just now. Zero: ...I'll take you back to base, talk more then. ???: Alright. Let's move before Red Alert finds us! Zero: What's your name, anyway? I'm Zero. ???: My name's Axl. Zero: -teleports himself and Axl back to base- Chapter 2: Beginning the Duel Axl: Whoa....this place looks amazing! It makes the Red Alert HQ look like a condo! Zero: Glad you like it. Make yourself at home, you're gonna be here for a while. X: (walks in) Nice work, Zero! Zero: Save it X, we might have a bigger problem on our hands. X: Huh? Who's this? Axl: Name's Axl. Best sharpshooter around, and on Red Alert. Well.....I used to anyway... Zero: Tells us why you left. Axl: Because they were treating me like trash, giving me no respect....and they used me too! Used me to get some perfect data and steal it from me to power themselves up! X: That....that's horrible! Zero: Freeloaders... Axl: Yeah....I was smashing bad guys and collecting data while they were yucking it up and taking all the glory.... X: Wait a minute....how could you be a data collector? You don't look like the kind of person taht would do something that boring.... Zero: Oh no, what he can do pisses me off, and you'd know exactly why... Axl: (changes into a Decepticon-looking Maverick) Because I can copy the shape and abilities of Reploids and Mobians. (changes back) But it's far away from perfect. Even with my Copy Shot ability, I can only change into forms my own size. But for the rest, I can only get their abilities. X: That's incredible.... Zero: -whispers to X- He has "the bitch's" data... X: (acknowledges Zero, but doesn't reply) Where'd you learn this? Axl: Uhh....that's the thing....even I don't know... Zero: Huh...interesting... X: How do you not know? Axl: I just don't remember....all I remember is Red finding me in some sort of capsule and since then, I've been kickin' ass! (twirls his pistols around) Zero: -looks at X- X: This is inexcusable. Maverick or no Maverick, they can't get away with this! Zero: -nods- But, should we have the Repliforce handle them? You do know, that unless they show signs of Maverick behavior, our hands are tied. Nana: (through intercom) X, Zero! report to the control room, hurry! It's important! X: Got it! (dashes off) Zero: Roger. -dashes after X- Axl: Wait for me! (dashes after them) X: Alia, what's going on?! (a fizzy transmission is being shown, but too hard to make out) Alia: I'll try clearing it up... -trys to enhance the transmission- Axl: (gasps) It...it's Red...!! Red: You getting this hunters? I'm Red, leader of your friends here at Red Alert. I never imagined that our little friend would wind up in your hands. But in any case, I want Axl back. To receive his punishment for betraying us. Now I know he won't come back so easy, so how about this? Like you, we're hunters and we've trashed our share of Mavericks. So how about a duel; a duel to determine which group is the better hunters? I'm sure you won't mind if we use some of the Mavericks we've captured so far. So the last one standing wins. If you win, we'll surrender Axl to you. And if we win.....well, we'll leave that to your imagination.... Iris: (barges in) This is absurd! We cannot start another conflict like this! Think of all the lives at stake! You selfish person, we won't fight anyone! Not even for your own! Red: Hmph. Pretty tough talk for a virginous corpse! Iris: !? Red; All we care about is getting Axl! So you just sit tight, my boy. HAHAHAHAH!!! (transmission ends, as the alarm sounds and multiple red dots are shown on the map) Zero: -growls- Send a distress call to Colonel! Repliforce needs to be in on this! Red Alert must be stopped! Alia: On it! -sends a notification to Repliforce about what's going on- Iris: (confused) (Repliforce....? Colonel....? But I thought--) X: Damn it all! Why must this have to happen!? Zero: Because this isn't a utopia...we've been over this, X... Just drop it for now, we have a mission, and we'll be working directly with Repliforce to take Red Alert down. They've been deemed to be a threatening organization that could go Maverick. Grab your gear. -goes to suit up- Axl:....Wait! I'm coming too! X: No, Axl. You're staying here! I don't want you getting killed in this! Axl: Oh c'mon! I have to make them pay! I wanna get even for what they did to me! I can't forgive 'em! Zero: No. You'll stay here. Let us handle them. Repliforce officers should be here soon for briefing. Iris: But....Repliforce is-- General: (arrives) X.... X: General. (salutes) Long time no see... General: (salutes back) Too long... Colonel: -marches up next to General and salutes- I know you didn't call us in for a little reunion... Zero: -salutes also- I wish we could have that, but first things first. -they all end their salutes- Zero: We have an insurrection with the vigilante group of wannabe Maverick Hunters. Colonel: Red Alert? Zero: Correct, we're uncertain if they have gone Maverick or not. Colonel: Zero, in my expireince your decisions have been beyond reproach. Why do this then? Zero: I'm taking all of the precautions. We have no idea what they're capable of. Iris: B-brother...? Is it really you...? Colonel: Huh? Uh... I-Iris...? Zero: -suddenly confused with the sudden change of topic- Iris: (approaches Colonel) Is it? General: Iris?! But...how--? X: General, what is it? General: Iris is supposed to be dead Everyone (but Repliforce): WHAT?! Colonel: ...Iris... -walks up to her- Iris: Brother! (hugs him tightly) Oh, brother! I thought I would never see you again! Colonel: -hugs her back- Sister... Zero: ...Now it all makes sense...all that talk of, "another time"... General: (nods) Cinnamon: (runs in, panting) Sorry....I'm late....I hope I...didn't miss anything important.... Axl: (stares at her for a fairly long time) Wow.... Zero: ...Anyway, we should get back on topic. Axl, tell the good General what's up with Red Alert, boy. Axl: (too distracted by Cinnamon) (She's beautiful...) Zero: -slaps Axl on the back- HEY! Talking to YOU here! Come back down here! Axl: Huh?! Who?! What?! General: Red Alert. Axl: Oh...right...sorry. (shakes head a bit and starts telling them everything he just told X and Zero) General: I see.... Zero: We should get things started. What can we do? General: My men will assist you with this 'duel', but we can do very little in support. I suggest that someone stand watch over the boy. Colonel: Sir! I request permission for my unit to personally assist the Maverick Hunters on this, and if it's possible, select some of our men outside of my unit to assist, namely Slash Beast and Jet Stingray. General: Permission granted, old friend. Colonel: -nods- Thank you sir. Slash Beast: (roars) It's about time we slice & dice! I have longed to kill for a long while! Frost Walrus: I second that! I'll rip anyone that I find into pieces! Magma Dragoon: Hmph. Very subtle of you two.... Jet Stingray: Aw cut them some slack Dragoon, we all know it's been too quiet for the past I don't know how long. Magma Dragoon: Just watch your back.... Skiver: Dragoon's right, we have no idea what we're up against. Mattrex: That's where I'd disagree. We're part of the Repliforce, are we not? I think we all know what the outcome's going to be. Skiver: That may be true, but we shouldn't be arrogant either. Jet Stingray: I get that, but I don't blame them for being excited. Mattrex: Yeah yeah whatever. Skiver: Still, let's try not to let it get to our heads. X: Agreed Skiver. Iris, you and Cinnamon keep an eye on Axl. Don't let him out of your sight! Iris: Understood. Axl: (Hmm...this may not be so bad after all...) Cinnamon: YAY!!! C'mon, I know a safe place! (grabs his hand and runs along) Axl: WHOAA!!!! Cinnamon: (takes him into the storage area and locks them both inside) Everyone: (dumbfounded) Iris: Ummmm......what just happened? Zero: Don't know, and right now, we shouldn't care. Let's get down to business. Colonel: Agreed. Nana: I'm uploading a map of the locations of where Red Alert are. Colonel: Hmm... I suggest that Jet Stingray takes on the one off the coast there, with those battleships. Jet Stingray: Of course! Leave it to me! Colonel: There appears to be an illegal air force. That in and of itself is rebellious right there. Skiver, show it the meaning of the law. Skiver: Yes sir! General: There is a foundry with immense dangerous energy. Dragoon, that will be your target! Magma Dragoon: Understood. General: It also looks like Red Alert has seized control of a radio tower. Slash Beast will go there immediatly. Slash Beast: Heh! Piece of cake! Colonel: There appears to be raging chaos in the city. Mattrex, quell the violence. Mattrex: Yes sir!! Rraaah! Colonel: There also appears to be a disturbence in the jungle. Frost Walrus, search and destroy. Frost Walrus: Consider it done! General: And the last two we will leave to X and Zero. Zero: Right. X, take the havoc going on in that Ride Armor warehouse. I'll handle what's going on in the security mainframe. X: Understood. Iris: Everyone, please be careful out there... Alia: X, I've called in an old friend of yours. He's going to help hold down the fort, and specifically protect Axl, while you're gone. X: I'm not sure if Axl or Cinnamon want to be dist-- ???: -wraps two of his metal tentacles around X's eyes- Guess who, bud? X: AAAH!!! Iris: EEEEEKK!!! (faints) ???: Yes...I do tend to SHOCK people. -laughs playfully- Alia: -giggles- X: (breaks free, brandishes his X-Buster until he sees his attacker) Huh?! Squid Alder?! Squid Alder: Dang, you're no fun. -retracts his tentacles- Lost that playful factor since we got separated? X: I've almost never been in a playful mood, Alder. You should know that by now. Squid Alder: -shrugs- Thought you'd at least recognize me sooner than you did. Oh well. Zero: I take it you know each other from a while back? Squid Alder: Yeah, X and I are both B Class Hunters... All I'll say is...we formed a bond on sharing the same sentiment... Zero: Oh, I get it... X: Glad you showed up old friend. We have an issue on our hands.... Squid Alder: Your lovely lady already told me what's going down. I'm supposed to basically occupy space and protect some renegade vigilante kid, that sound about right? Alia: -blushes- X: That's correct. Squid Alder: Hopefully I can stick around... Life hasn't been the same without you... Zero: I believe that can be arranged... X: Right now, though, we have to stop Red Alert! And fast! Zero: Right. Let's get moving X! Colonel: Repliforce, move out! Repliforce: Yes sir! Meanwhile, in Storage Axl: (gulps) So, uhh.... Cinnamon: (giggles) I'm Cinnamon. Hello. (bows) Axl: I'm Axl. Say...you're pretty cute. Cinnamon: (giggles a bit again) Thank you. I get that a lot. But...you're pretty cute too. Axl: (blushes) Uhh, hehehe.... Cinnamon: So what do you do for fun? Axl: Fun? Isn't shooting the hell outta lowlives and sneaking around in all kinds of forms fun? Cinnamon: (laughs a bit) You're funny, too! Axl: Heh. Made ya laugh, did I? Y'know Cinnamon, you're really sweet... Cinnamon: (blushes) Awww..... Chapter 3: Cryo to the Jungle FROST WALRUS!!! VS!!! SOLDIER STONEKONG!!!! Frost Walrus: (teleports to the jungle) Huh! This isn't quite my nature to be here....but hopefully the denizens of this jungle can give me some challenge! READY!! Frost Walrus: (charging and stomping through the jungle, encountering enemies along the way) Puh! Is this the best you've got! GRAAAARR!!!! (begins smashing and crunching anything that is in his way, but having difficult landing jumps) DAMMIT!!! (Frost Walrus falls down a hole but is able to rescue some Reploids) Later.... Frost Walrus: These heads will be easy! (begins smashing some large stone heads, but they are not so hard to get and he gets crushed under a few times) Is this a fucking joke?! (roars and smashes them all) Heh! WARNING! WARNING! Soldier Stonekong: -jumps down in front of Frost Walrus- ...You're not who Red described will be fighting us... Frost Walrus: Change of plans. The Maverick Hunters realize they're not strong without us....you must be Stonekong. Soldier Stonekong: Indeed I am. It does not matter what the Maverick Hunters bring, we've nearly become invincible, and we're ready to exricise that strength and become the new Maverick Hunters. Frost Walrus: Nearly is the key word! You're just the baby penguin I seethe my teeth into for breakfast! Soldier Stonekong: And you look like a fat elephant ready to be hunted and killed for my next meal. -draws his huge heavy sword- Frost Walrus: Enough talk!! (charges at him) Soldier Stonekong: -delivers a swift but powerful strike to deflect the charge- Frost Walrus: GAHH!! WHAT?! YOU!! (fires ice crystals at him) Soldier Stonekong: -protects himself with ease with his shield, then strikes again- Frost Walrus: (shoves it aside, then begins using punches and clotheslines) Soldier Stonekong: -grunts and furiously slams his shield into him, following up with ferocious slash- Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Pages Category:Gurahk's Stuff Category:XxZKxX's stuff